What is Love?
by Crumpled Thoughts
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a girl with a painful past and a member of a broken family.... Now that she is married will she experienced it again or will she lived happy ever after like what she had read in fairytales? OoC NXM pairings Rated T for safety


_Hello, I'm __back…._

_I think I should try __oneshots__… so I hope you appreciate it!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not __**own **__Gakuen Alice but this story is __**mine.**_

_**WHAT **__**IS **__** LOVE**_

___Chapter One_

___-_

___-_

___-_

_It was winter and the snow continuously fell on the ground. In the streets, people walk non-stop walking until their feet got tired. Walking to enjoy the beautiful yet cold weather while some were staying at their house afraid to get sick of the snow that seem to pour harder._

_In a mansion at St. Dominique Valley a man was reaching for his keys in his car when a girl hugged him from behind._

_"Please don't leave…. Mom and I need you! We love you so much. Please Daddy!" cried the little brunette._

_"I'm sorry dear, but…. I hate you're mother" was his simple yet cold reply without looking at her._

_He left the little girl outside shivering in cold as he started the engine of his Ferrari. The weather seems to agree with the girl as it pours hard… harder than before…_

_"Dad!" the brunette shouted to the crimson eyed man who seems to be her father. But it seems that he didn't hear her pleading. He drove through the streets until he was out of sight._

_"Shhhhsshh…. Daughter he's gone" the woman with auburn hair and dazzling chocolate orbs around the age of mid thirties comforted the young girl. She gave the little girl a smile… a sad one._

_"Mom, why does Daddy need to leave? Doesn't he love me? Doesn't he love us? "the girl asked continuously. "Dear, he loves you but…. He hates me!" the woman spoke softly controlling her tears that threatens to fall… controlling her emotions to be expressed._

_"B-but why he need to go? W-why?" the little girl stuttered as she sobbed._

_"Dear, he hates me! And I'm so stupid to think that he loves me… I was blinded by love that I didn't notice that he has an affair with another woman. Dear… I know that you're still young for this but someday you'll understand why.. why is this happening to us. It's what destiny wants so let it be!" she whispered to her daughter… sadness and pain is evident in her soft and calming voice._

_"D-demo Mom, Daddy __sob_ was sob your sob husband sob and sob you sob is his wife sob right?" she asked sobbing.

_"Shhhhsshh, don't cry because it makes you ugly! You're beauty loses it's shine because you cry or you are sad" the mother joked._

_"Someday, he'll come back to be with you! And you'll live with him happily forever." The woman comforted once more giving her child a reassuring smile._

_"Only me? Mom, of course with the two of you.." she smiled but her beautiful face was removed by a frown. Tears are threatening to fall from her adorable cute little eyes again" B-but…. When will he come back?"_

_" Sooner or later dear…. Sooner or later. He'll be back because of the power of love." She smiled as her crystal tears flowed through her smooth and white as snow soft cheeks._

_Then she continued."You know love is the root of all emotions you feel. You feel envious, jealous, angry, sad, surprise selfish and other emotions because you____LOVE_. Do you think you will feel selfish if you don't love yourself? How about sadness, the feeling that I feel right now? Sad because you're father leave us…. Anger because we love somebody but we let them fool us… and backstabbed us."

___She paused for some seconds then "jealousy…. Coz we love but we can't stand the fact that they are getting closer to others. Dear, see… we feel different emotions because we love and it's normal for a person to love. Yeah… my mother told me when I was young back then, that love is the root of evil… but I said to myself that if love is the root of evil then love is the root of all emotions too… And Darling….if you don't know how to love then you're abnormal" she ended as she patted her daughter's hair who tried her best to understand her beloved mother._

___The young brunette just stared at her mother in awe! She still could make jokes even if she suffers much pain? Is this one a power of love?_

___"Dear, geeez..Come inside! You're going to catch a cold if you stay longer. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be staying here outside shivering in cold." The woman smiled as she carried her daughter in her arms._

___"Sure thing mom, now let's go!" she beamed happily. She doesn't want to disappoint her mother, does she?_

___"Sooner or later… dad is coming back because you can't feel any emotions if you don't know how to love!" she thought happily still hoping that her dad will come back someday because of love._

___"Uhhhmm…. You know Mom, you told me that story over and over again but I still can't control myself, it still makes me cry" sniffed the raven haired girl with turquoise eyes named Hikari as she wiped her tears. She was wiping her tears with her left hand as she clutches a novel using her right hand._

___"What a crybaby… but you know mom, onee-chan is right you're parents story was touching" a boy around the age of 4 with reddish eyes and olive locks agreed while eating Howalons._

___The auburn haired woman around the age of twenties smiled and said, "Come here both of you! I just wanna hug you my precious children…."_

___"Mom, It makes me look like a baby you know!" the boy named Rei protested._

___"Hmmm… of course you're still a baby Rei-kun. You're just 4 for god's sake…" Hikari blurted out as she pinched her brother's cheek._

___"And you are 6 years old? Two years older than me but still naïve and childish… Always acting like a baby and not a child!" Rei snapped as he pinched her sister's cheek too._

___Now their having a Pinching Cheeks Contest. (__A/N__W__here__ does__ that contest came from? Hehehe_The sibling started their immense argument again!

___Mikan Sakura, mother of two with opposite personalities could do nothing but watch as her youngsters argue at simple things. Yeah, they are really incompatible but in these ways they show their affection towards each other._

___She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a tear has escape at her eyes and the two stopped fighting and looked at her curiously._

___"Mom, why are you crying? Sorry… I'm going to hug you now…!" Rei immediately stated and hugged tightly her mother._

___"Rei-chan, it's you're fault! Sorry Okaa-san, we won't argue again so please…don't cry!" Hikari apologized and hugged her mother too._

___Tears continuously fell on her gorgeous features. "Hikari, Rei you know I'm angry" she finally stated._

___The youngsters were startled at first but the little boy's expression seems to change a few minutes later. He chuckle and looked at Hikari with a smirk as the poor girl could only watched at his brother's hilarious action._

_____(A/N:__ hilarious? Yeah chuckle to a smirk… was that funny? Maybe lame! Lol)_

___"What is the hilarious thing about what okaa-san said huh buddy?" she yelled angrily while stomping her feet non-stop._

___"Hn. I thought that my little idiotic sister always remembered what does mom always say but this time you forgot… or you are suffering from memory gap! Huh! My dear sister" he teased._

___A vein popped on Hikari's head. "What did you say Moron?"_

___"Oh my! What a poor sister I had, first she's idiot second she's suffering from memory gap then now she's deaf? Kami-Sama I really pity my poor sister" he acted while smirking._

___"Rei you moron jerk! Just tell me, why are you chuckling" Hikari shouted really pissed off._

___"Because----------" he started. "Because?" she questioned impatiently. "Don't interrupt me or else I won't tell you!" he added._

___"Alright now speak" she commanded._

___"Hn. Love is the root of evil right? Then love is the root of all emotions too." He spoke proudly._

___"Yup, that's true Honey!" Mikan added._

___"Ohhh!" Hikari then remembered what her obaa-san told her lovely mother. "Gomen, Rei-chan I'm really an idiot! I should think first before bursting like there's a fire" She apologized sadly._

___"Ne---- you know sis! You look more than an idiot now than you look before" he teased while a small smile curve at his tiny lips._

___"Huh!" Hikari lifted her head and shook it. "Of course, how could a pea-sized brain like you could easily get what I mean?" he teased more._

___A vein popped on Hikari's head,"Y-You! You know I'm a genius too.." she snapped back._

___"Oh! Yeah, a clumsy and klutz genius" he smirk widely._

___The two stopped fighting as they look at their mother who's laughing._

___"You know kids, you remind me of my past…. When I and Natsume argued on simple things…." She blurted out as she laughed harder._

___Her laugh filled the receiving area and soon three voices can be heard laughing softly. Mikan was so happy that her tears unconsciously fell from her soft cheeks._

___"Mom why------------"but cut off by a voice._

___"Hn. I guess you make her cry again" an icy but gentle voice stated softly._

___The latter looked where she heard the voice, and then suddenly she shouted "Daddy!"_

___The raven haired girl jumped to her daddy and cuddled like a baby, "Dad, Rei-chan is teasing me"_

___"Iie Dad, she's the one" the reddish haired replied coolly while hugging the now smiling Mikan._

___This made Natsume smirk. His youngsters always argue making him remember the times where he and her wife argue on simple things._

___"Dad where is my novel?" Hikari asked sweetly. "Yeah, and my Howalons too…"Rei added._

___"When did I forget that?" Natsume replied giving Hikari a new edition of her favorite novel and Rei, 5 boxes of big Howalons._

___"Thanks Dad," the two said in unison as they ran in their rooms leaving the two lovers alone._

___Natsume walk towards Mikan and planted a kiss on her cheeks. "So how are you Hon? You cry again?" he asked._

___"Well…. Yeah, they force me to told them the story once again then it makes me cry" Mikan replied smiling making her husband blush._

___"You know that I don't want you cry" he said after recovering from the blush. He sat next to her and cuddled like a baby. His hand was placed on her petite waist and his head on hers._

___"But you know its tears of joy! And our kids really love each other though they have different way of showing it" she stated as she smiled at him sweetly._

___"Yeah" was his short reply._

___"Are you tired? Coz you know I'll prepare for your supper if you want" her smile was curved into a worried expression._

___"Iie, seeing you and the kids make me feel good, drowning the tiredness I feel" he stubbornly said._

___Mikan faced him and said,"Are you sure? You might get sick, It's winter season and--------"_

___The auburn haired woman did not finish her sentence as strong arms pulled her closer to Natsume. Suddenly, he brushed his lips over hers savoring her taste. His tongue exploring hers then seconds later when she gasped he enters her opening allowing his tongue to travel in her luscious moth._

___He kissed her very passionately making her knees weaken and gave up to the kiss. She unconsciously wrapped her arms at his neck as he deepened the kiss. They are in an awkward position as Natsume on top of her beloved Mikan._

___After they're long gentle kiss, they both gasp for air while blushing slightly._

___"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" she asked._

___To shut you up and besides you like it don't you?" he replied coolly while smirking at the same time cuddling to her once more._

___"But I'm not yet fi------"but cut off once again as he pinned her on the sofa and kissed her roughly. He pulled her closer to him. His hands are supporting her back while his tongue is traveling hers once more._

___As they broke another kiss she asked," why'd you do that again?"_

___"To shut you up! Anyway, you still taste like a strawberry…sweet" he smirks._

___Mikan chuckled and this time she embraced him," Yeah, Nat and you still smells like a cinnamon. Natsume, love can really change everything-------". "Because love is the root of evil and at the same time love is the root of all emotions" Natsume finished as he kissed her forehead._

___Their kids walk through them w/ a grin._

___"Ne- Rei-kun, dad loves Mom and the story of their parents would never happen to us" Hikari said while smiling._

___"Yeah, but you know Dad------ you should get a room its public here you know!" Rei stated seriously but added," More with a pea-sized brain genius here" w/ a smirk._

___A vein popped on Hikari's head then shouted,"You kid"_

___"What pea-sized brain?" he asked coolly. "You" she yelled. The couple chuckled as they watch the two fights._

___"Hey Hikari, Rei look the snow poured harder" Mikan stated getting the attention of the two as she and Natsume watched the snow from the window._

___"Yeah, Hikari nee-chan look!" Rei shouted._

___Hikari due to clumsiness tripped and fell flat on the floor._

___"Clumsy, you are" Rei teased again but Hikari smiled, "Yeah, Rei I'm you're clumsy but beautiful sister._

___The four laughed as they watched the snow continuously fell._

___"Miss, Mrs. Nogi is on the phone" the maid informed handling the phone._

___"Oh thanks Sarah, Hon I'll just talk to Hotaru" she thanked the maid at the same time getting permission at her dearest husband._

___"Alright" was his reply while carrying Hikari in his arms as Rei blushed. Hikari noticed it and teased him._

___"Blushing because of Hanamiya right?" "N-no, why would I blushed at that girl, huh!" Rei defended himself._

___"Dad, don't believe at him he's blushing because of Hanamiya, Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka's only daughter." Hikari snapped. __It's my time to get my swee__test revenge for you're__teasing__ dearest brother_, Hikari thought while grinning evilly.

___"Oh really?" Natsume smirked at the blushing son. But the intelligent boy who seems to inherit his father's wisdom change the topic easily. "Then what about Yuki Andou? Aunt Misaki And Uncle Tsubasa's son?" the little boy smirk. __What can you say dear sister huh!_ He thought but a blush can still be seen in his gorgeous features.

___Hikari turned red and blushed ten shades of crimson,"W-what a-about h-him?" she questioned at the same time stuttering._

___"He is you're crush right?" Rei's smirk turned into a mischievous grin. This made Natsume smirk wider. His little boy was really his doppelganger and Hikari was her beloved Mikan's._

___"Hon, Hotaru, Ruka and Hanamiya invited as to go in a vacation at Hawaii for a week, Yuki, Tsubasa and Misaki sempai will be there too along with the gang." Mikan stated happily._

___"What did you tell them?" Natsume asked. "Of course, I said yes. It's our time to bond with each other and besides the two kids will have their playmates. So is it ok with you? We will go there next week after the winter season." She explained._

___"Sure Honey, as long as I am with you and the kids" he agreed. "Ok it's settled now…. Tomorrow were going to pack our things because time is gold…. Let's not waste our time" Mikan said gently._

___She then noticed the blush that is crept at Rei and Hikari's cheeks. "Why are they blushing Nat?" she asked nonchalantly._

___"Hon, they are inlove!" Natsume winked as he give one of his rare smile that only Mikan and his youngsters could see._

___Mikan kissed him and replied, "Yeah at Yuki and Hanamiya… am I right?"_

___"You're not dense after all" he replied with a smirk._

___Mikan gave him a light slap and continued to stare at the snow while saying," Of course I'm not! But you know I learned that love can conquer all even young hearts. Love is really the root of all emotions" she whispered._

___The family gazed at the snow for some more time as it poured harder._

_____Yay! I'm finished…. Was it good or lame?_

_____It's too long and boring right?_

_____Criticisms, suggestions or complements are welcome!!!!_

_____REVIEWS will be much appreciated by the author who is me!!!_

_____So…. Review!!!!!_

_____Ciao!!!_


End file.
